mal dia
by stefania swan cullen
Summary: todo le sale mal a bella pero que pasara cuando por causa de esos accidentes tenga una cita con...


Com ya saben la saga es de la fabulosa stephanie meyer

la historia es mia

* * *

Este día no podía ser peor digo está bien q te pase algo malo en el día a diferencia de mi hoy TODO me salió mal. Primero me despertador se dañó y no me despertó a tiempo por lo que me desperté con cinco minutos antes de la escuela, me cambie a gran velocidad y baje las escaleras y para variar me tropecé en el último escalón luego mi auto o trasto como lo llamaban mis amigos no encendía.

-Genial absolutamente genial – dije mientras me golpeaba la frente con la palma de mi mano.

Después de muchos intentos por fin encendió, mire el reloj y casi grito solo me faltaban dos minutos para que comenzaran clases y como mi querido auto no es muy rápido que digamos llegue tarde a mi primera hora y profesor de cálculo me dio detención y para seguir con la buena suerte me toco con nada más ni nada menos que con Edward Cullen. Él era mi amor platónico desde primaria, Edward es muy guapo, educado, inteligente, caballeroso y guapo y era el hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen y Emmett Cullen que era novio de mi otra mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, que era melliza de Jasper Hale y él era novio de Alice, sip somos un grupo muy enredado, Edward no tiene novia pero tiene a toda la población femenina babeando por él, muchos dicen que él y Tanya Denali son amigos con derecho lo cual me acento muy mal.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en clases, cuando sonó el timbre todos salimos a nuestra siguiente clase todo paso normal hasta la hora del almuerzo. Yo iba caminando hacia la cafetería pero para variar me tropecé espere el golpe pero no llego sino que uno fuertes brazos me salvaron.

-estas bien-dijo Edward

-yyyo ssssi sissi estoy bien Edward gracias –dije con nerviosismo

-claro-me dijo sonriendo con mi sonrisa favorita

-vamos con los chicos- me pregunto

-oh no lo siento pero quede almorzar con Jake- dije caminando en otra dirección

-ok-dijo ¿triste?

Jake era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y este año recibió una beca en deportes y ahora estudia aquí, lo cual es genial porque él siempre me anima cuando estoy triste. Él es el único que sabe que me gusta Edward

-hola-dije sonriendo

-hola peque- dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa

-Oye no soy tan pequeña tú tienes un problema de crecimiento acelerado- dije con mejor humor

-Y?-pregunto el

-Y que- dije

-Edward está mirando aquí – dijo el sonriendo

-que- dije

-creo que le gustas- dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima

-si claro como no y después va venir Robert Pattinson a pedirme que me case con el- dije sarcástica

-calma señora sarcasmo- dijo el fingiendo que estaba asustado

-enserio Jake que fumaste hoy- dije divertida

-yo nada pero es verdad que Cullen te está mirando- dijo con una carcajada

El timbre sonó y nos despedimos mientras caminaba a biología que para mi suerte me tocaba con Edward fui por mi casillero y vi a Edward caminando lo alcance con cuidado

-hey- salude

-hola- dijo el como una sonrisa triste

Llegamos al salón y nos informaron que el profesor se había enfermado, todos salieron menos yo, quería quedarme en un lugar tranquilo para poder leer. Estaba absorta en mi libro que no sentí cuando alguien entro.

-BUUU- dijo asiéndome saltar y golpear lo en el estomago

-AHHHH- se quejo

-Edward yo yo lo siento tanto-dije al mirlo en el suelo

-déjame ayudarte- dije dándole mi mano para que se pudiera parar cuando la tomo lo jale para que se levantara se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa y se volvió a caer en el piso.

-upss lo siento tanto Edward – dije mirándolo

-¿te ayudo?-

-no gracias Bella estoy bien-dijo

-Lo siento tanto déjame compensártelo te compro lo que tú quieras-dije para disculparme

-no tranquila todo está bien-dijo tranquilamente

-no Edward todo fue mi culpa déjame compensártelo- dije

-mmmmm bueno- dijo sonriendo

-genial que quieres-

-ummm una cita conmigo- dijo como si nada

-una cita- dije pensativa pero por dentro estaba haciendo una fiesta

-sip una cita tu y yo-

-claro- dije

-Entonces te veo hoy a las cuatro en el parque –

-si ahí estaré- dije sonriendo

-genial te veo en el parque-

-claro-

Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después de todo este no ha sido un dia tan malo.

Que les pareció chicas esta pésimo, horrible, bueno déjenme un review pliss


End file.
